


Starman

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que pasó cuando Castiel salió, no se sabe cómo, del lago donde supuestamente se ahogó, después de liberar a los leviatanes, y como terminó siendo un sanador sobrenatural casado cuando Dean lo encontró. En esencia es un Destiel, aunque cuenta la historia de lo que pasó entre Castiel y la mujer a la que presenta como su esposa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solo en la carretera

**Author's Note:**

> Personalmente odié la sexta temporada, lo que hicieron con Castiel, y la forma lamentable en que resuelven como lo encuentra Dean en la 7a, sólo para abandonarlo después de que salvó a Sam. Injusto por dónde se lo mire. Esto es mi intento de explicar lo que pasó, de darle algún sentido, ya que para mí no tuvo ninguno. Es esencialmente un Destiel, pero necesariamente cuenta la historia de la mujer que lo encontró y de lo que pasó entre ellos. Nunca debió ocurrir nada de eso en la serie, pero fue una sugerencia de una amiga para un fic, y se me ocurrió la historia. Está completa, son 4 capítulos, voy a subir 1 por día.

Daphne iba por una carretera solitaria, en aquella tarde gris. Hacía frío, y el viento agitaba las ramas de los frondosos pinos que bordeaban la carretera. Todavía no nevaba, pero el otoño estaba cruel. Hacía un par de horas que conducía, estaba atardeciendo, y el cansancio del día se hacía sentir. Estaba adormeciéndose, cuando algo la sobresaltó, y la hizo dar un volantazo que por poco la saca de la carretera. Finalmente pudo controlar el vehículo y consiguió detenerlo varios metros más lejos. Salió del auto, asustada, y corrió hacia lo que había surgido de golpe frente a su auto. Un hombre, completamente desnudo, que caminaba por la carretera, aparentemente sin sentir el frío, y sin notar al auto que por poco lo mata. La mujer se acercó al hombre, sin poder creer lo que veía.   
\- ¿Está bien? ¿Que hace desnudo en la carretera? ¡Pude haberlo matado! - estaba gritando sin darse cuenta. El tipo debía ser un psicópata.  
El hombre se volvió lentamente a mirarla. Parecía desconcertado, casi enfermo. - no lo sé. No recuerdo. - Su voz era grave y ronca. Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. No era de extrañarse, con el frío que hacía.   
\- ¿Tuvo un accidente? ¿Le aviso a alguien? - La mujer no dejaba de hacer preguntas, nerviosa. - Venga, entre a mi auto o se va a congelar.  
\- Tengo frío, sí. No recuerdo nada.  
\- Está bien, tranquilo. Vamos a solucionar esto.  
Lo tomó por un brazo y lo condujo hacia su auto. Lo hizo entrar en el asiento del copiloto, y se dirigió al maletero, de donde sacó la manta que llevaba para los viajes largos. Se metió a su vez en el auto y envolvió al hombre desnudo con la manta. Enseguida volvió a encender la calefacción. El hombre le dirigió una mirada agradecida y una media sonrisa. Tenía los ojos más asombrosamente azules que ella había visto en toda su vida. Aparentaba unos treinta años y tenía el cabello negro revuelto y erizado. Era muy atractivo, pensó, o eso sería de no verse tan desvalido. Sin cambiar la expresión desconcertada de su rostro, se envolvió más apretadamente en la manta, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y soltó un breve quejido. La mujer le tocó la frente y se sobresaltó. Volaba de fiebre.   
\- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien. Te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro. Estarás a salvo hasta que puedas llamar a alguien de tu familia.   
El regreso fue muy extraño. El hombre no hablaba, se limitaba a mirar con asombro por la ventanilla. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, y se pasaba la mano por la frente. Ella aceleró un poco. No faltaban más de 10 minutos para llegar a su casa. Lo lógico habría sido llevarlo al hospital, pero como enfermera ella sabía que el hospital más cercano estaría lleno con aquel tiempo, y tal vez tardarían horas en atenderlo. Además el hombre no llevaba nada encima, y no recordaría su número de seguro social, así que a menos que pagaran mucho dinero ( y ella no lo tenía, y era evidente que él tampoco), no lo atenderían. Lo mejor de momento sería llevarlo a su casa, y después ya pensaría en algo.   
Llegaron sin novedad, y ella lo ayudó a descender. Lo metió rápidamente en la casa y lo condujo al cuarto de huéspedes, que siempre estaba preparado por si su hermana venía a quedarse unos días, como solía hacer, sin avisar antes. Estaba amueblado con sencillez, pero la cama era doble, porque a su hermana le gustaba dormir cómoda.   
Tuvo que ayudarlo a acostarse, porque él apenas se tenía en pie. Una vez lo hubo instalado en la cama, fue a buscarle ropa. Le puso un pijama suyo, que siempre le quedó grande. Tenía un diseño de ositos sobre fondo celeste, pero al menos era abrigado. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura cuando lo vio vestido así, con ese aire tan vulnerable y aquellos ojos azules, enormes, llenos de asombro como si todo lo viera por primera vez.   
Lo abrigó bien con la ropa de cama y fue a prepararle algo caliente para beber. Una sopa sería lo mejor.   
El extraño seguía sin hablar. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, como si durmiera. Pero aceptó la sopa cuando se la trajo. Lo ayudó a incorporarse, pero él parecía no tener fuerzas ni para sostener la taza. Tuvo que darle ella misma la sopa, de a cucharadas, como hacía con sus pacientes. Le sentó bien, porque ya no se veía tan pálido cuando terminó de tomarla.   
\- Como te llamas? - le preguntó suavemente. El desconocido la miró ladeando la cabeza, como si no comprendiera. Frunció la frente, como esforzándose en recordar.   
\- No lo sé. No me acuerdo.   
\- ¿Como llegaste a la carretera? ¿De donde venías? ¿Tuviste un accidente?   
\- No recuerdo. No sé. - Se veía angustiado, y ella decidió no hacer más preguntas. El hombre parecía sufrir de estrés postraumático.   
\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya recordarás. Ahora descansa. Si necesitas algo, llámame. Mi nombre es Daphne. Estaré cerca.   
Lo ayudó a volver a recostarse. Se quedó por allí, observándolo de vez en cuando. No quería molestarlo, pero el extraño individuo le preocupaba. Es hermoso, pensó mientras admiraba su cabello negro revuelto, los ojos de ese color azul tan extraño, y su cuerpo bien proporcionado, ni muy delgado, ni demasiado musculoso. Pero lo que partía el corazón era esa expresión vulnerable, inocente, confundida. Se encontró teniendo pensamientos extraños; deseaba abrazarlo y protegerlo de los peligros del mundo. A un desconocido sin memoria ni documentos (ni ropa!) que bien podía ser un asesino psicópata.   
Se preparó la cena, y realizó los quehaceres domésticos. Vivía sola desde que su novio anterior se había ido, para mejor. Era un vago y un borracho, y todos sus esfuerzos por volverlo al buen camino habían sido inútiles. Finalmente se fue, y ella no lo lamentó demasiado, aunque sí lamentó no haber podido ayudarlo. “El mundo es extraño. Todo parece ser una señal, que me condujo a ese lugar y momento, para ayudar a este hombre sin memoria. Tal vez como compensación por no poder ayudar a Joe, Dios me lo envió para que lo ayudara”.   
Estaba viendo la televisión, cuando oyó gritar al hombre. Se acercó corriendo. El dormía, pero su sueño era inquieto, como si tuviera una horrible pesadilla. Se retorcía en la cama y sollozaba mientras murmuraba. Prestó atención a lo que decía. Tal vez en sus sueños existiera alguna clave sobre quién era y qué le había pasado. “Dean, lo siento”, repetía una y otra vez. “Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor perdóname, perdóname. No me dejes solo”. Su angustia crecía y ella le puso suavemente la mano sobre la frente.   
-Shhh, tranquilo. Tranquilo, ya pasó. Vas a estar bien. - Pero él no despertaba, y su pesadilla continuaba, y aparentemente se hacía peor. Un horrible grito desgarrador, un noooo!!! que le puso la piel de gallina, finalmente lo despertó. Se sentó en la cama, jadeando. Daphne se sentó a su lado, y trató de tranquilizarlo. - Fue una pesadilla. Estás a salvo ahora. - Aguardó unos segundos, mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, y finalmente preguntó: ¿Quién es Dean?   
El la miró con la misma expresión confusa que antes, pero ahora la sombra del terror se veía en sus ojos azules.   
\- No lo sé. No recuerdo nada. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?   
\- Lo nombrabas en tu sueño. Le pedías perdón. ¿No recuerdas el sueño?  
\- Monstruos, había monstruos. Y un lago negro. No sé que pasó. No me acuerdo.   
\- Estarás bien, no te preocupes. No hay monstruos. Fue sólo un sueño. Tranquilo. - Lo sostuvo por los hombros, y lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo. Finalmente se durmió, con la mano de ella entre las suyas.   
Fue una noche difícil para los dos. El misterioso desconocido se debatía entre las pesadillas y la fiebre, que no le bajaba a pesar de los paños fríos y el ibuprofeno que le dio. Daphne no pudo dormir, porque apenas se dormía, un grito de él la despertaba. Finalmente, exhausta, casi de madrugada, se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó. Esto pareció funcionar, porque no volvió a gritar en el resto de la noche y pudieron dormir unas horas.   
El sol entraba por la ventana cuando por fin Daphne despertó. Al principio le costó recordar porqué estaba en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes con un hombre desconocido que vestía su pijama de ositos, pero finalmente su adormilado cerebro logró reconstruir los hechos. Lo primero que hizo fue tomarle la temperatura. Ya casi no tenía fiebre, y respiraba tranquilamente. Se levantó teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, y fue a preparar el desayuno. ¡Las once de la mañana ya! Con razón tenía tanta hambre. Afortunadamente era sábado y no le tocaba trabajar ese fin de semana. Podía dedicarse a tratar de averiguar quién era el hombre que dormía en la cama de su hermana, y qué le había sucedido. Pero antes tenía que conseguirle alguna ropa. Revisó el armario, por si hubiera algo de su ex que le pudiera servir. Encontró unos vaqueros, una camisa azul y un saco de lana gris, que seguramente le quedaran grandes, pero tendrían que servir hasta que le comprara algo de su medida.   
Cuando fue al cuarto de huéspedes con el desayuno y la ropa, se encontró con que él ya había despertado, pero permanecía acostado, mirando todo a su alrededor, con esos ojazos azules que parecían eternamente asombrados.   
Cuando entró ella, le dedicó una media sonrisa tímida. - Buenos días Daphne. Gracias por ayudarme ayer. - Eso es una buena señal, pensó ella. Me recuerda. Significa que no tiene una patología que afecte su formación de memoria, como en aquella película de las 50 primeras citas. Esto confirma que se trata de estrés postraumático. Su cerebro bloqueó lo que pasó, debió ser algo terrible.   
\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Estás mejor?  
\- Gracias, me siento bien. Pero sigo sin recordar quién soy, o lo que pasó.   
\- No te preocupes, ya lo averiguaremos. Tal vez tu familia te está buscando. Ahora desayuna y luego iré a comprarte algo de ropa. Aquí tienes algo que era de mi ex, tal vez te sirva. Luego iré a la policía, a ver si algún informe de personas perdidas coincide con tu descripción.   
\- Muchas gracias por todo, Daphne. Fuiste muy buena conmigo. No quiero que te tomes tantas molestias por mí.   
-Dios quiere que nos ayudemos los unos a los otros.   
Se sorprendió apenas dijo eso. Ante la mención de Dios, el bello rostro del desconocido se ensombreció, y una mueca de dolor deformó su expresión de total inocencia. - No digas esa palabra, no me gusta.- Y su voz sonaba más grave y rota.   
\- Que palabra?  
\- Dios. Duele. Pero no se porqué.


	2. El milagro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sin memoria y el comienzo de su vida con Daphne, que piensa que es un extraterrestre con extraños poderes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá el capítulo 2. También fue una catarsis escribir esto, para darle sentido al disparate que hicieron con Castiel en la 6 y la 7. Espero que en la 9 no intenten arruinar otra vez el personaje. Aún así, me gusta la Daphne de mi historia, todo lo que hizo por ese extraño que llegó a su vida y la llenó de misterio y emoción. Supernatural no me pertenece, es de la CW. No gano nada con esto, sólo diversión.

Pasaron los días. Daphne no consiguió averiguar nada sobre el hombre que encontró desnudo en la carretera. Nadie lo buscaba, no había denuncias sobre su desaparición en ningún lado. Por otro lado, la memoria de él seguía ausente. Se sentía bien, y la ayudaba mucho con las tareas de la casa. Incluso intentó encontrar empleo, pero de momento no lo conseguía. Ahora vestía ropas de su medida, que ella le compró en una tienda del pueblo. Con ellas resultaba aún más atractivo, y se veía muy sereno. Daphne se encontraba pensando cada vez más frecuentemente que no deseaba que alguien lo reclamara, que no deseaba que él recuperara la memoria y se fuera. Deseaba que se quedara con ella. A veces fantaseaba con que se enamoraban, y se casaban, y eran felices para siempre, como en los cuentos.   
La falta de memoria no era lo único extraño que presentaba el hombre. Parecía ignorante de las cosas más simples de la vida. Y no todo podía explicarse con la amnesia provocada por el hecho terrible que lo hacía gritar por las noches. Era como si no hubiera conocido nunca el sabor del chocolate, o manejado un auto, o no conociera ninguna película de esas tan populares y viejas como Star Wars, por ejemplo. La amnesia del estrés postraumático nunca era tan completa, por lo general borraba solamente el hecho traumático en sí. Lo que causó su amnesia debió ser realmente terrible.   
En algunos de esos momentos en que él la sorprendía con su ingenuidad e ignorancia, recordaba una película que había visto con su padre de niña: “Starman”. Un extraterrestre que era una especie de bola de energía que clonaba el cuerpo del marido muerto de una mujer, lo habitaba, y se quedaba con ella, aprendiendo cosas sobre la Tierra. Y lógicamente se enamoraban, y él debía regresar a su planeta, y ella quedaba en la Tierra, llorando y embarazada de él (pero con los genes de su marido muerto). Ella sabía que era una película, que de existir extraterrestres no estarían aquí, y todo eso. Pero a veces no podía evitar preguntárselo. ¿Sería un extraterrestre el misterioso huésped?   
Al final de la primera semana, decidieron buscarle un nombre. De algún modo lo tenía que llamar, y en algún momento se lo tendría que presentar a alguien. Esconder un hombre en su casa resultaría muy sospechoso, y más si no tenía nombre. Pensarían que era un criminal fugitivo o algo así (¿lo sería en verdad? Todo era posible, aunque si lo fuera, la policía lo sabría. No existía su fotografía en los registros de sospechosos).   
Buscaron en internet, un sitio de nombres para bebés. Se divirtieron mucho leyéndolos. A Daphne le sorprendió ver que podía reír. Terminaron eligiendo Emanuel. Sonaba bien y le quedaba. Pero ella no le leyó el significado del nombre, recordando lo mal que le hizo escuchar la palabra “Dios”.  
Él ya no tenía tantas pesadillas, la mayoría de las noches dormía bien, o al menos ya no gritaba. De vez en cuando, todavía repetía en sueños ese nombre, “Dean”, y aún no recordaba nada de su vida anterior.   
Un atardecer, luego de una larga jornada en el hospital, Daphne llegó una hora más tarde que de costumbre. Entró en su casa y encontró a una de sus pacientes ambulatorias en pleno ataque de histeria, y a Emanuel tratando de tranquilizarla. En cuanto la vio, la paciente corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, llorando.   
-¿Que te pasa, Maddie? Cálmate por favor.   
-¡¡¡Es un milagro, un milagro!!! ¡¡¡El me curó!!! ¡¡¡Mira! - le mostró su brazo, donde se veían los restos de una venda.   
Días atrás, Maddie se quemó el brazo cuando una olla de agua caliente se le volcó encima. Tenía una horrible quemadura, y después de estar unos días internada, continuaba yendo a hacerse curaciones día por medio. Para comodidad de la mujer, que vivía lejos del hospital, Daphne le propuso que fuera a su casa después de su turno, que ella la curaría allí. Tenía un pequeño consultorio donde recibía algunos pacientes particulares, en la planta baja, separado del resto de la casa por una puerta. Incluso tenía su propia entrada. Ninguno de sus pacientes había visto al extraño que vivía en su casa, y él nunca había sido molestado por ninguno de ellos.   
Daphne tomó con cuidado el brazo de la mujer, examinándolo con atención. La horrible herida que estaba en lentísimo proceso de curación, cuya venda cambió hace menos de 48 horas, había desaparecido por completo. No quedaba el menor rastro. Le examinó los dos brazos, inútilmente, porque sabía muy bien que la mujer se había quemado el derecho, pero no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Maddie seguía llorando, y gritando que era un milagro.   
-Tranquila Maddie. Respira hondo y cuéntame que pasó.   
-Llegué a las seis y media, como siempre. Toqué el timbre del consultorio, pero no me abrió nadie. Entonces toqué en la otra puerta, porque hacía frío y me dolía mucho el brazo. Me abrió él, - Maddie señaló a Emanuel, que seguía allí de pie, con su eterna mirada de asombro en sus ojos azul cielo, sin decir nada. - Me hizo pasar y me acompañó a una silla. Me tocó suavemente el brazo, sin querer. Sentí algo raro, el dolor se me fue. Me saqué la venda, porque ibas a cambiármela de todas formas y no había nada. La mujer seguía sollozando, pero parecía más tranquila. - Fué él. ¡Él me curó! ¡¡¡Es un milagro!!!  
\- Está bien, Maddie. No te preocupes. Tal vez sí fue un milagro. Pero escucha, no digas nada. No le cuentes a nadie hasta que sepamos que sucedió exactamente. Él está enfermo, es un paciente mío, y no quiero que nadie lo moleste. ¿Está claro? Si cuentas eso, no tendrá un momento de paz, y no se podrá recuperar, ¿entiendes? Hazlo por mí. Vamos a preparar una taza de té, y trata de calmarte. ¿Estarás bien?  
No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada intrigada a Emanuel, que él devolvió con su habitual impasibilidad. Pero era mejor no hablar delante de la histérica Maddie.  
Daphne se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té para los tres. Después de beber una taza, comer algo y prometer una vez más que no hablaría de lo sucedido, Maddie se fue, mucho más tranquila.  
Agotada, Daphne se dejó caer en un sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Emanuel se sentó a su lado y con dulzura, le preguntó si estaba bien.   
-No, no estoy bien. ¿Se puede saber que significa ésto?   
-¿Que significa qué?   
\- La curación. La tocaste y le curaste una quemadura horrible, que tardaría meses en curarse naturalmente, eso si no se le infectaba, lo que era más que probable. Y le iba a quedar una cicatriz para siempre. ¿Que fue eso? ¿Te pasó antes? ¿Sabías que podías hacerlo?  
\- No tengo idea. Sólo sentí que la tenía que tocar. No sé si antes hacía eso, no me acuerdo de nada. Pero ella tenía mucho dolor, sólo sentí que debía hacerlo.   
\- Y ahora, ¿sabes lo que va a pasar? Se acabó tu paz. Todos en el pueblo vendrán a que los cures. Todos lo sabrán, y esto se llenará de periodistas.   
\- Prometió que no diría nada.   
\- Sí, y tu le creíste. Se lo contará a su familia, y alguno va a hablar. El “no digas nada” es inútil en un pueblo chico. Mañana lo sabrán todos.   
-Si puedo realmente curar, estaría mal no hacerlo con todos los que lo necesiten. ¿Que tiene de malo ayudar a otros?  
\- Nada de malo. - Daphne hizo una pausa, y suspiró hondo. - Te diré lo que creo que pasó. Hasta ahora me parecía absurdo, pero con lo que pasó hoy ya no sé que pensar. No sé como, pero creo que no eres de este planeta. Por eso no sabes nada de las cosas que sabe todo el mundo. Creo que tu nave se estrelló, y por eso perdiste la memoria. Y si se corre la voz, en unos días vendrán los de la NASA. Te llevarán a un laboratorio secreto, te harán pruebas horribles, y nunca volveré a verte. Y nadie volverá a saber de ti nunca más. O tal vez ya te tenían, y escapaste. No lo sé.   
\- No tengo idea. No puedo acordarme de nada anterior a ese lago oscuro y frío.   
\- ¿Sería el lago donde se estrelló tu nave? Ahora ya no importa. Vamos a cenar y a dormir, estoy agotada. Mañana Dios dirá.

Era tarde en la noche cuando Emanuel despertó. Le pareció escuchar que Daphne lloraba. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio, que siempre dejaba abierta, para escucharlo por si él llamaba. Ella estaba acostada y lloraba suavemente, abrazada a la almohada. Él se acercó despacio, se sentó a su lado, y con dulzura le acarició el pelo. Ella se incorporó y se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.   
\- No quiero que te lleven lejos.   
\- No te preocupes, no van a llevarme a ningún lado. Y si lo intentan, los detendré con mis superpoderes. Eso hacen los extraterrestres de la tele, lo vi el otro día.   
-No te burles. - Ella rió entre lágrimas.   
De pronto se encontró mirando esos increíbles ojazos azules, y a continuación sus labios. Se acercó más a él, y lo besó. Él se sorprendió, y no reaccionó. Se quedó mirándola, como si no supiera que hacer. No respondió al beso, no la tocó. Para Daphne fue la prueba definitiva de que realmente había algo muy extraño en él. ¿Nunca había besado? ¿Sería virgen? No lo podía creer. Un hombre de esa edad y tan atractivo, era completamente imposible. Ya no tuvo dudas entonces. Era un extraterrestre perdido en el planeta Tierra. Tal vez al otro día vendrían a llevárselo, todo iba a ser diferente. Pero esta noche era todo suyo. Y ella iba a enseñarle como hacían el amor los humanos. ¡La única oportunidad de cumplir con su loca fantasía de hacer el amor con un extraterrestre!. No podía dejarla pasar. Iba a enseñarle lo mejor de ser humanos.   
Se levantó con suavidad, y colocando un dedo sobre los labios del hombre, susurró “enseguida vuelvo” y se dirigió al equipo de música. Buscó un disco de melodías románticas. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. Si iba a ser su primera vez con una humana, tenía que ser inolvidable. Encendió un par de velas aromáticas. Apagó la lámpara de su mesita de luz y encendió un foco indirecto que había en la pared más alejada de la cama, que daba una suave luz dorada.   
Cuando dirigió la vista hacia la cama, vio que él la estaba siguiendo con la mirada. Seguía sentado, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, sin moverse, sin cambiar de expresión. Una oleada de excitación la recorrió.   
De la mini heladera del pasillo sacó una botella de champán, que guardaba para una ocasión especial, y un par de copas. Volvió junto a la cama, se sentó, destapó la botella y sirvió las copas.   
-Bebe un poco, te ayudará a relajarte.   
Como él siguiera inmóvil, con la vista fija en ella, en su cuerpo apenas cubierto por el camisón de seda, le puso la copa en la mano. La mano de él estaba caliente, y la copa muy fría. - Bebe -susurró de nuevo.   
Él lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarla. Vació la copa de una vez, sin parpadear. Ella bebió la suya, lentamente, saboreando cada trago. Luego tomó la copa de la mano de él, y la dejó sobre la mesa. Se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios, húmedos de champán. Esta vez, el respondió, con torpeza, como si no supiera besar. Ella profundizó el beso, rozó los labios de él con su lengua, forzándolos a abrirse. Al mismo tiempo le abrió chaqueta del pijama, y empezó a acariciarlo. Pudo sentir que él se estremecía bajo sus caricias, pero no intentó tocarla. Terminó de quitarle la parte superior del pijama, y a continuación, se quitó el camisón y se sentó sobre sus piernas, observándolo, deleitándose con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, como la primera vez que lo encontró, con sus ojos enormes, que se veían oscuros en la suave luz; pero ya no se veía vulnerable, sino increíblemente atractivo.   
Le besó los labios, la frente, las mejillas .Siguió por el cuello, los hombros, los brazos. Lo empujó contra la cama hasta quedar sobre él, y terminó de desvestirlo, sin dejar de acariciarlo y besarlo. Él temblaba, pero no se movía. No intentó tocarla.   
-¿Nunca estuviste con una humana?- Sabía lo absurdas que resultaban sus palabras, pero no le importaba. En aquel momento, la fantasía era demasiado real - ¿No sabes tocar a una mujer de la Tierra? Te voy a enseñar- susurró en su oído.   
Dejó caer su camisón al suelo. Tomó las manos de él y las llevó a sus pechos, moviéndolas suavemente, moldeando los dedos de él en torno a sus pezones. Él comprendió, y siguió el ritmo a la perfección, haciéndola sentir oleadas de placer.   
Los ojos azules de él estaban fijos en los suyos, “los ojos más hermosos del universo”, pensaba ella. - “¿De qué estrella lejana caíste hasta mis brazos?”   
Le acarició la entrepierna y sintió su inmediata respuesta. No tan diferente de los humanos, pensó con una sonrisa. Lo miró a los ojos y se quedó congelada. La expresión de él era de puro asombro y sobresalto, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.   
“Oh Dios mío! No puedo creerlo. Es como si nunca...” Sintió miedo de pronto. ¿Sería en verdad un extraterrestre? Y en ese momento la mano de él se deslizó entre sus piernas, y empezó a acariciarla, al principio con torpeza, y después con un ritmo que la hizo gritar de deseo. Ella continuó acariciándolo a su vez, deteniéndose expertamente en los puntos más sensibles, sintiéndolo temblar. Él empezó a gemir suavemente y ella lo silenció con sus besos. Él se derretía bajo sus manos, respondiendo pero no tomando la iniciativa, lo que la excitó más aún. Sus últimos amantes eran dominantes, demandantes, les gustaba ser quienes guiaran. Pero el extraterrestre no parece saber mucho del acto sexual humano, y ella tenía el control. Iba a enloquecerlo de placer. Empezó a usar su lengua en todos los rincones de la piel de él, provocándole estremecimientos más intensos a medida que se aproximaba a las zonas más sensibles de los varones humanos. El extraterrestre gimió más fuerte y cerró los ojos. Ella empezó a subir con su lengua hasta que llegó a su cuello, sus labios y sus mejillas.   
\- Déjame ver el cielo de tus ojos- le dijo susurrando junto a su oído, cuando vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Obediente, él abrió los ojos, que se veían húmedos en aquella dorada penumbra.   
Ella se apoyó sobre él, perdiéndose en su mirada azul. Luego se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, hacia abajo otra vez, con movimientos ondulantes, rozando el cuerpo de él con sus pechos. Sintió como la erección de él aumentaba, y la rodeó con sus manos, iniciando un ritmo lento que fue aumentando gradualmente. El jadeó, y su voz sonó más ronca cuando susurró “¿que me estás haciendo?”.  
Daphne creyó que se iba a volver loca de deseo. Tenía a un extraterrestre en su cama, completamente entregado a ella, como en su más absurda fantasía adolescente.   
Incorporándose, se sentó sobre él y con su mano lo guió hacia su entrada, lista para recibirlo. Comenzó a moverse suavemente, hasta que lo sintió completamente dentro, y entonces aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas, ebria de placer. Los ojos azules de él estaban fijos en los suyos, hechizándola, y los roncos gemidos que emitía aumentaban su excitación a niveles que no creyó posible alcanzar. Sólo era consciente de que él estaba dentro suyo, y el roce de sus cuerpos era la única sensación que existía. El orgasmo envió una corriente de fuego líquido por su columna vertebral, que estalló en su cabeza, y los gritos de ambos se fundieron en uno solo. Instantes después, se desplomó sobre él, y por un momento el ruido de sus respiraciones agitadas fue el único sonido en el silencio de la noche.


	3. El sanador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fama de sanador de Emanuel se extiende. Sigue con amnesia y una extraña fobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta dejar las historias sin terminar, y a pesar de que odié lo que hicieron en la serie, tuve que terminar ésta. Supernatural no me pertenece, es de la CW. El personaje de Daphne, del que apenas nos muestran nada, lo tuve que construir con los pocos datos que nos dieron, así que supongo que su personalidad y lo que cuento de ella es invención mía.

Daphne despertó con el sonido de una risa. Asustada, se incorporó en la cama, mirando hacia Emanuel, que parecía dormir aún. Una suave sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Ambos seguían desnudos en la cama de ella. Escuchó con atención. No se oía nada en la casa. Miró el reloj digital, eran las tres de la madrugada. De pronto, escuchó a Emanuel reír en sueños. Sonrió a su vez y le acarició el pelo, feliz de que no tuviera pesadillas esta vez.   
El se movió bajo su contacto y despertó, desconcertado por un momento.  
\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella con dulzura.  
\- Muy bien. Sólo tuve un sueño curioso. Alguien me decía que no quería que muriera virgen y me llevaba a un sitio donde me presentaba a una chica. Algo pasó y él se rió mucho. Me gustaba su risa y yo me reía también.   
\- ¿Quién era ese alguien? ¿Quien era la chica?- Por algún motivo ese sueño molestó a Daphne.   
\- No lo sé, no conozco a ninguno de los dos. O tal vez los conozco y lo olvidé, junto con todo lo demás. No importa, sólo fue un sueño. Era gracioso.   
\- ¿Eras virgen antes de esta noche?- Daphne creía conocer la respuesta, pero quería que él lo confirmara.  
\- No tengo idea. No sé ni quién soy. No me acuerdo de nada. Pero en todo caso, ya no lo soy. - Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.   
Se abrazaron entre risas y besos.   
El extraño incidente de la tarde quedó olvidado por el momento.   
A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de sueño tranquilo, estaban desayunando en la cocina, bajo el radiante sol de la mañana, cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta del consultorio. El miedo se reflejó en la expresión de Daphne, todavía en bata.   
\- No te muevas de aquí, enseguida vuelvo. Si es la NASA, lo negaré todo.   
A la luz de la mañana, su convencimiento de la noche anterior sobre el extraterrestre que alojaba en su casa ya no le parecía tan sensato. Se dirigió a la puerta y observó por la mirilla. Era Maddie, radiante, que venía acompañada de su amiga Rose, que se sostenía apoyada en un par de muletas.   
Sabiendo que si no atendía, Maddie era capaz de armar un escándalo, abrió la puerta.   
\- Buenos días, Daphne. ¿Podemos pasar?- Maddie parecía un poco nerviosa, a pesar de la gran sonrisa que le dirigió. - Ella es mi amiga Rose.   
\- La conozco. Adelante, pasen, que hace frío.   
La puerta se abría a una pequeña sala de espera, que estaba antes del consultorio.   
Las invitó a sentarse, y les preguntó en que podía ayudarlas, aunque ya lo imaginaba.  
\- Rose se fracturó la pierna en la bañera la semana pasada. La pobre tiene para dos meses de yeso, y necesita ayuda para todo. Pensé que a lo mejor tu paciente podría ayudar.  
\- Maddie, te dije que no lo contaras a nadie. Mi paciente está enfermo, necesita tranquilidad.   
\- No podía guardarme lo que me pasó para mi sola. Esta mañana fui a ayudar a Rose y no podía creerlo cuando vio mi brazo. Tuve que contárselo.   
-No sé lo que pasó ayer, pero no fue él. A lo mejor fue un milagro navideño. No voy a molestarlo.  
\- Daphne, déjame hacer la prueba. Si no lo consigue, no lo molestaremos más. Pero si no permites que lo intente, tengo un amigo periodista que puede hacer que lo molesten mucho más que yo. - La voz de Maddie estaba elevándose hasta la histeria, y Daphne comprendió que no tenía otra salida.   
\- Está bien. Esperen aquí. Veré si puede intentarlo.   
Se dirigió a la cocina, donde aún Emanuel estaba frente a su taza de café, y sentándose frente a él, le contó la situación.   
\- Está amenazando con informar a la prensa si no curas a su amiga.   
\- Está bien, si puedo hacerlo, lo haré. Vamos.   
Se dirigieron a la sala de espera, donde Daphne presentó a Emanuel a Rose, que estaba sentada en un sillón, con la pierna en alto, apoyada en una silla. Emanuel se acercó a ella, y la tocó ligeramente en la frente. Rose gritó, y al poco rato, empezó a decir que la pierna no le dolía más, iría a la consulta con el médico aquella misma tarde a que le sacara el yeso.   
Daphne insistió en que no podía hacer eso, si el médico no lo autorizaba. Tras un nuevo e inútil intento de tranquilizarlas, y pedirles que no hablaran de eso, Maddie y Rose se marcharon.   
Daphne y Emanuel se miraron por un rato, sin tener muy claro que hacer. Daphne sentía que la situación estaba escapándose de sus manos, y Emanuel no parecía preocupado en absoluto, manteniendo su serenidad habitual.   
A ninguno lo sorprendió que a la mañana siguiente, Maddie y Rose regresaran, esta vez acompañadas de un niño en silla de ruedas. Rose no tenía ni sus muletas ni el yeso, y casi corría, al tiempo que agitaba en la mano lo que parecían ser unas radiografías.   
\- ¡¡¡La curó, la curó!!!- gritaba Maddie, mientras Rose le mostraba las radiografías a Daphne, la cual observó que no había ningún hueso roto en la pierna de Rose.   
Después del niño, unos diez habitantes del pueblo fueron milagrosamente curados por Emanuel, y todos los días venía alguien con nuevas dolencias. Su fama se extendía rápidamente, y Daphne estaba segura que no tardarían en venir empleados de la NASA para llevarse a Emanuel, y le extrañaba que no hubiera ocurrido ya.   
Curiosamente, el único representante de la prensa fue el del diario local, y cuando lo vino a entrevistar, saltaba a la vista que no creía en aquellos milagros y pensaba que eran habladurías de gente de pueblo chico. Para colmo, Emanuel no pudo contestar la mayoría de las preguntas, debido a la amnesia que sufría como consecuencia del accidente que tuvo. La nota en el diario fue escrita en un tono tan burlón y escéptico que seguramente no atraería a nadie de la ciudad más próxima.   
El sacerdote del pueblo sí se tomó mucho interés en el asunto: si en su parroquia ocurrían milagros, y tenía a un santo en el mismo pueblo, aquello haría su nombre conocido en el Vaticano, y su humilde iglesia atraería a muchas personas. Él conocía a Maddie y a Rose de toda la vida, y le constaba que sus curaciones eran auténticas, así como las de otras tres personas de su mayor confianza; y sobre todo tenía que saber si el poder de curar del misterioso individuo provenía de Dios o de alguna otra parte. No del Diablo, porque este no deseaba el bien de nadie, pero en aquellos tiempos nunca se sabía.   
Así que llamó a Daphne por teléfono, invitándolos a visitarlo en su iglesia, para charlar un poco. Daphne se sintió aliviada en cierta forma, porque si el sacerdote se encargaba de todo, el asunto pasaría a ser considerado un milagro religioso, y ese tipo de cosas no atraía a la NASA, sino al Vaticano. Y el único miedo de Daphne, dado que ya estaba casi convencida que Emanuel era un extraterrestre, era que cayera en poder de la NASA, como había sucedido en la película ET. Así que convenció a Emanuel de acudir a la iglesia, donde seguramente el padre podría ayudarlos.   
La iglesia no quedaba lejos y fue un agradable paseo, ya que a pesar del frío, era una linda mañana de sol. Emanuel no parecía sentir frío, pero a pesar de eso aceptó ponerse la pesada campera de abrigo que Daphne le compró en la tienda del pueblo. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no era el tipo de abrigo que solía llevar, pero no conseguía recordar algo más concreto.   
Entraron en la pequeña iglesia, y caminaron por el pasillo central. Daphne notó que Emanuel se detenía y miraba las imágenes que se veían en las paredes laterales de la iglesia. Algo en su expresión alarmó a Daphne, que retrocedió hasta ponerse a su lado.  
\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Que pasa?  
\- No me gusta este lugar. No me gustan las imágenes. Vámonos.   
\- Vinimos a hablar con el padre Thomas, nos está esperando. No podemos irnos ahora.   
Emanuel miró a su alrededor, con la misma expresión entre confundida y asustada con que lo había encontrado. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un enorme cuadro que representaba al arcángel Miguel atacando con su espada a Lucifer, que estaba en el suelo. Se estremeció y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.   
\- Por favor- dijo en un áspero susurro. - No quiero estar aquí. Me enferma este lugar.   
Sin esperar a Daphne, salió corriendo de la iglesia. Ella lo siguió, muy sorprendida y recordó como había reaccionado ante la palabra Dios.   
Lo encontró afuera, apoyado en un árbol, todavía temblando, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión muy rara. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si viniera de correr una gran distancia. Por primera vez, empezó a pensar que tal vez no fuera un extraterrestre después de todo, porque sus reacciones ante las figuras religiosas eran demasiado extrañas. ¿No sería un demonio, y eso explicaría porque no le gustaba Dios ni las iglesias? Por supuesto que no, los demonios no existían, pero los extraterrestres sí. Recordó una teoría que había leído en internet, donde personas que afirmaban haber sido contactadas por extraterrestres decían que estos les enseñaron que los ángeles de los que hablaba la Biblia eran extraterrestres, que habían sido enviados para guiar a la humanidad. Tal vez ahí se encontraba la explicación. Si Emanuel era un extraterrestre que perdió la memoria en el choque de su nave, la visión de los ángeles de la iglesia le estaba despertando las memorias de su pasado.   
Preocupada, se acercó a él y tomó sus manos, sintiéndolas heladas bajo su contacto.   
\- ¿Que pasó allá adentro? ¿Algo te asustó? ¿Recordaste algo?   
\- No sé. Sólo sentí que no quería estar ahí. Había algo en ese cuadro. Me hizo sentir mal. Pero no me acuerdo porqué.   
-Está bien, no te preocupes. Entraré yo y buscaré al padre. Hablaremos en otro lado. Espérame aquí y no te metas en líos, ¿de acuerdo?  
Él asintió sin decir más. Ella le apretó las manos de nuevo, para darle ánimo y se alejó hacia el interior de la iglesia. Era muy extraño que alguien reaccionara así ante cosas en las que la gente actualmente apenas creía.   
Regresó a los veinte minutos con un sacerdote de unos sesenta años, de aspecto jovial y simpático, y se dirigió al árbol donde Emanuel seguía apoyado, casi en la misma postura, con los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión se veía serena como de costumbre.   
Posó una mano sobre el brazo de él, y Emanuel abrió lentamente sus ojos azules como pedazos de cielo. Pensando por milésima vez que debería estar prohibido tener esos ojos, Daphne se esforzó en concentrarse, le parecía una falta de respeto tener la clase de pensamientos que Emanuel le inspiraba delante de un sacerdote.   
Hizo las presentaciones, y el padre Thomas sugirió que fueran a hablar a su despacho, pero Daphne sugirió la cafetería de enfrente, temiendo que si el padre tenía imágenes religiosas en su oficina se desatara la fobia que Emanuel les tenía, y el sentido común le dijo que un arranque como aquél frente a un sacerdote no sería lo más conveniente para evitar un escándalo.   
Cruzaron hasta la cafetería, que apenas tenía un par de mesas ocupadas. Se sentaron en una al fondo del local, donde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad. Conversaron de trivialidades hasta que tuvieron los cafés y los sandwiches frente a ellos; Emanuel se había tranquilizado ya, y conversó con normalidad, si bien no habló mucho, nunca lo hacía. Finalmente el padre Thomas empezó a preguntarle sobre sus milagrosas curaciones.   
Pero Emanuel no sabía nada. Explicó que cuando veía a alguien enfermo o herido, sentía el impulso de tocarlos, o simplemente colocar la mano sobre la herida, y ésta desaparecía. No recordaba si siempre podía hacer eso, o si fue a partir del accidente donde había perdido la memoria. Tampoco recordaba quién era, ni su nombre, ni a nadie.   
Daphne se abstuvo de mencionar el nombre que Emanuel más repetía en sus sueños, “Dean”, y decidió no hablarle de su extraña fobia a las imágenes religiosas.  
De pronto el padre Thomas sacó un objeto metálico del bolsillo y salpicó agua sobre Emanuel, el cual se mostró sorprendido, pero esta fue su única reacción. Suspirando de alivio, el padre volvió a guardar el objeto.   
\- Agua bendita- dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que leyó en los ojos de Daphne. - Tenía que asegurarme de que sus poderes de sanación no proceden de lugares incorrectos. Me gustaría verte cuando cures a alguien, Emanuel. Hay un chico en la parroquia que es ciego. Tiene mucha fe, siempre le pide a Dios para poder volver a ver. Tiene diez años, y quedó ciego en un accidente, cuando se golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. No tiene nada malo en sus ojos, por lo que los médicos dicen que es neurológico. No hay nada que hacer, excepto una operación experimental que es demasiado costosa. Estamos reuniendo dinero para que pueda operarse, pero nos falta mucho. ¿Querrías intentar curarlo?  
\- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Dónde está el niño?  
\- No vive lejos. Podríamos ir ahora mismo, si les parece bien.   
\- Claro, vamos ahora mismo. Conozco al niño, lo atendí en el hospital. Conmueve su fe, Emanuel, si pudieras ayudarlo sería grandioso.   
Los tres se dirigieron a la casa del niño en el auto de Daphne, que pasaron a buscar por el camino. Emanuel estaba en el asiento del copiloto, siempre en silencio, sin sacar sus ojos de la ventanilla, y el padre Thomas se instaló en el asiento trasero. No dejó de contemplar a Emanuel durante el breve trayecto, pero éste no varió su postura ni su expresión. Daphne, concentrada en el tránsito, no dijo nada a su vez, pero el silencio no se sentía incómodo.   
Llegaron a la casa, una linda casita con jardín al frente, bien cuidada aunque pequeña. Bajaron los tres del auto y el padre Thomas tocó el timbre. Una mujer rubia, con el pelo apenas sujeto por un moño, les abrió la puerta. Tenía guantes de goma en las manos, un delantal de plástico sobre un vestido floreado y un bebé de pocos meses en brazos. La expresión de desconfianza se desvaneció cuando vio al padre Thomas.   
-Padre, ¡que sorpresa!. Adelante, pasen.- la mirada interrogante de sus ojos marrones se posó en Daphne y Emanuel, demasiado educada para preguntar quiénes eran.  
\- Ella es Daphne y él, Emanuel. Son amigos míos. Queremos ver a Steve.   
\- Steve está en su habitación. Pasen y tomen asiento, lo voy a buscar.  
Entraron, pero en vez de dirigirse al living, donde la mujer los guió, Thomas le dijo que preferían ir ellos a ver a Steve, que no lo molestara.   
\- Como gusten. Voy a avisarle.   
Se dirigió a un pasillo que salía del living y golpeó en la primera puerta, donde se veía un letrero de madera con alegres letras de colores que decía “Steven”.  
\- Steve, el padre Thomas quiere verte. Vino con unos amigos que desean conocerte. ¿Pueden pasar?  
Una voz infantil respondió que sí. La madre abrió la puerta, y se apartó para que pasaran.   
Un niño rubio estaba arrodillado al costado de la cama, con las manos juntas, en actitud de rezar, murmuró un rápido “Amén” y se puso de pie, apoyándose en la cama. Giró hacia ellos y tendió la mano hacia ellos.   
\- Padre Thomas, ¿como está? Le estaba rezando a mi ángel de la guarda para que me ayude a recuperar la vista, y para que nos cuide siempre. Los ojos del niño eran azules y brillantes, pero estaban vacíos, como si no enfocaran nada.   
Emanuel emitió un suave quejido, y Daphne le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo.   
\- ¿Quienes son los demás?  
\- Son Emanuel y Daphne. Quieren ayudarte.   
Suavemente tomó la mano de Steven y la puso sobre la de Daphne, que se la estrechó cálidamente. Acto seguido tomó la mano de Emanuel y la puso sobre la del niño.   
\- ¿Son médicos?  
\- Algo así, respondió Daphne, sonriente.   
-¿Quieres sentarte, Steven? Emanuel va a examinarte.   
El niño se sentó en la cama, cubierta con una colcha con alegres diseños de colores que representaban diversos deportes. En la pared, sobre la cabecera de la cama, había un cuadro del ángel de la guarda ayudando a un niño a cruzar un puente. Sólo Daphne notó el estremecimiento que recorrió a Emanuel cuando lo miró, y le puso la mano en el hombro, ofreciéndole su apoyo.   
Emanuel se acercó al niño, y rozó su frente con los dedos. El niño se quedó quieto, y sonrió ligeramente. De pronto parpadeó y se puso a gritar.   
\- ¡Puedo ver! ¡Mamá, puedo ver!  
La madre entró al cuarto y corrió hacia su hijo.   
\- Steven, ¿que pasa?  
\- Mamá, puedo ver. Él me curó. ¡Es un ángel! Mira, puedo ver. Tienes puesto el vestido azul con flores amarillas. La señora está vestida de azul y rojo. Tiene un bolso blanco y zapatos deportivos negros.   
Corrió hacia un estante, tomó un libro de cuentos y empezó a leerlo en voz alta, sin dejar de exclamar “¡puedo ver!”, al volver cada página.   
Ninguno de los cuatro adultos se movió por un momento. El padre Thomas miraba alternativamente al niño y a Emanuel, que se había sentado en la cama, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Daphne se sentó junto a él, y le puso un brazo sobre la espalda, acariciándolo con suavidad.   
Finalmente el excitado niño se acercó a Emanuel y lo abrazó con fuerza.   
\- Gracias. Sabía que mi ángel de la guarda no me iba a abandonar.   
\- Es un milagro! - exclamó la madre. - ¡Dios los bendiga!-  
\- Sí, es un milagro. - El padre Thomas se dirigió a la madre del niño, y le puso la mano en el hombro. - Dios se lo envió a Steven porque es un niño bueno. Ahora nos vamos, hablaremos después.   
Los tres salieron de la casa sin hablar, Daphne tomando de la mano a Emanuel, y el padre Thomas caminando a su lado.  
Cuando estuvieron dentro del auto, el padre Thomas habló.   
\- Curaste a ese niño. Ese poder sólo puede venir de Dios, lo sé. El niño tiene fe, la fe más grande que conocí, y es inocente y puro. Nada malvado pudo curarlo. ¿Naciste con ese poder? ¿Cuándo apareció por primera vez? ¿Eres un hombre religioso?- volvió a preguntar el padre las mismas preguntas que en la cafetería.   
\- No lo sé. No recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de que Daphne me encontrara.   
\- Es cierto. Emanuel sufre alguna clase de estrés postraumático. Lo encontré hace varias semanas, caminando solo en una carretera. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Emanuel es un nombre que encontramos en internet, porque de alguna forma tenía que llamarse. Investigué, pero no está reportado como desaparecido, y su foto no está en los registros policiales.   
Daphne se sintió bien al contarle la verdad al padre Thomas. Omitió su teoría del extraterrestre, algo le dijo que al padre no le iba a gustar.   
\- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó el padre.  
\- Voy a ayudar a la gente. Siento que es lo correcto. Si puedo realizar curaciones milagrosas, eso voy a hacer.   
\- Y yo voy a ayudarlo. Va a necesitar a alguien que cuide de él. Ha sufrido alguna clase de trauma muy serio, podría haber otras consecuencias además de la amnesia. Está bajo mi cuidado profesional.   
Emanuel le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y le apretó la mano.   
\- Tal vez sea mejor que se quede contigo entonces. Cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten.   
Los dos agradecieron al padre y lo llevaron de nuevo a la iglesia. Daphne lo acompañó y Emanuel esperó en el auto, no deseaba entrar de nuevo a la iglesia.   
Cuando estuvieron solos adentro, el padre Thomas le dijo que si pasaban meses sin que recordada o sin que nadie lo buscara, necesitaría una nueva identidad legal. Y añadió que sería una buena idea que se casaran, así él tendría un apellido real, y estaría protegido legalmente frente a posibles problemas futuros, además de justificar la presencia constante de ella en su vida sin despertar sospechas de que algo raro pasaba con él.   
Daphne dijo que se lo preguntaría a Emanuel, y seguidamente le pidió para confesarse.   
Amparada bajo el secreto de confesión, le explicó al padre su teoría, y le habló de la extraña fobia de Emanuel. El padre no dijo nada por un largo rato. Finalmente le dijo que no tenía sentido realizar especulaciones hasta tener más datos, pero le dijo que si ocurría algún incidente extraño, además de las curaciones milagrosas, se lo contara. Emanuel merecía que trataran de ayudarlo dentro de lo posible.   
Cuando media hora más tarde Daphne salió de la iglesia, encontró a Emanuel con la misma expresión ensimismada, mirando la calle sin ver, sin demostrar impaciencia alguna.   
\- Vamos a casa- dijo ella, besando suavemente su mejilla.   
Sí, a casa- repitió él, como en sueños.


	4. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La idílica pero falsa vida de Castiel con su esposa termina el día en que Dean viene a buscarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el final de la historia, y el principio de la nueva etapa de la serie, donde mi OTP volvió con todo. Sólo espero que no lo arruinen en la 9a temporada, que empieza el martes. Supernatural es de la CW, no gano nada con esto.

Así pasaron los días, entre la vida cotidiana, y las curaciones milagrosas. Daphne protegía a Emanuel lo más que podía, de los extraños, de la prensa y del asedio de la gente. Pero éste no se inmutaba, curaba a todos, siempre con la misma calma. Seguía sin recuperar la memoria. Daphne realizó los trámites para el casamiento, sabía que no era legal, ya que no tenía los auténticos documentos de identidad de Emanuel, pero el padre Thomas les proporcionó todo lo necesario.   
Un día de primavera se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia, con la iglesia repleta con la gente del pueblo y de los alrededores, muchos de ellos habían sido curados por Emanuel. Además de las curaciones milagrosas, el dulce y apacible carácter de Emanuel, y su bondad hacia los demás lo convirtieron en la persona más querida del pueblo.   
Su fama se extendió y vino mucha gente de pueblos cercanos y no tan cercanos en busca del alivio que la ciencia no podía conseguir. Entre ellos un hombre que había perdido completamente un ojo lo recuperó milagrosamente después que Emanuel rozara el párpado cerrado con las puntas de sus dedos.   
Los peores temores de Daphne no se confirmaron, el carácter religioso de las milagrosas curaciones que realizaba Emanuel, avalado por el padre Thomas, evitó la atención de la NASA, nadie más que ella pensaba que Emanuel era un extraterrestre. Nunca vinieron a buscarlo de parte de ninguna agencia del gobierno.   
Algunas veces, llegaba gente de algún estado lejano, y en esas ocasiones, él se ausentaba por días. Daphne lo acompañaba siempre que podía dejar su trabajo, porque le aterraba que él se alejara de su casa solo. Seguía sin recuperar la memoria, seguía sin entender aspectos básicos de la vida, y aunque aprendió bastante en su compañía, su ingenuidad e inocencia lo convertían en un fácil blanco para gente con malas intenciones. 

Un día en que Emanuel había ido a visitar a un niño enfermo, alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando acudió a abrir, un hombre alto, fuerte y corpulento le preguntó por su esposo. Inmediatamente Daphne sintió un fuerte rechazo por el hombre, y dio gracias mentalmente porque Emanuel estaba ausente. El hombre la empujó con violencia, arrastrándola hacia dentro de la casa, y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Tomada por sorpresa, Daphne quiso gritar, pero el hombre la golpeó en la cabeza, dejándola aturdida. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fueron los ojos del hombre, completamente negros.   
Cuando despertó, estaba atada y amordazada en una de sus propias sillas. Podía ver por la ventana, donde su atacante hablaba muy sonriente con un desconocido en la puerta de su casa. El recién llegado tendría algo más de treinta años, cabello claro, y la expresión de desesperación que tenía la mayoría de los pacientes de su esposo. Daphne comprendió que el hombre de los ojos negros se estaba haciendo pasar por su esposo y quiso gritar, advertir al extraño, pero no podía moverse. De repente el hombre miró en su dirección, y rápidamente se lanzó sobre el falso Emanuel. Desde donde estaba, Daphne no vio lo que pasaba, pero oyó el ruido de un cuerpo al caer. Rezó porque fuera el de su atacante. Transcurrieron unos minutos y luego escuchó la voz de Emanuel, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y el corría hacia ella, desatándola y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. El recién llegado entró detrás. Daphne se sobresaltó por la expresión que traía, no dejaba de mirar a Emanuel con inmenso asombro y a la vez parecía a punto de llorar.   
Después de asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, Emanuel se volvió al desconocido, se presentó, y le tendió su mano. El otro hombre, que aún tenía una expresión extraña en sus ojos verdes, le tendió la mano a su vez, tras una ligera vacilación, diciendo su nombre: Dean. Dean, el nombre que Emanuel repetía en sueños. En ese momento, Daphne lo supo. No podía ser una coincidencia. Lo supo por la forma en que el desconocido miraba a Emanuel. Había tantas emociones en esa mirada que Daphne sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían. Emanuel le dio las gracias, y le preguntó porqué su atacante tenía un rostro monstruoso. El otro pareció aún más sorprendido y contestó con toda naturalidad que era un demonio, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Dijo además que había muchos, como si no pudiera entender que ellos no lo supieran. Daphne creyó necesario explicar que Emanuel tenía dones especiales, y que por eso había conseguido ver el verdadero rostro del demonio. No dejó de mirar a Dean, convencida de que él conocía a su esposo de su vida anterior, antes de que perdiera la memoria. Dean no dijo nada que confirmara esta opinión, tal vez no quería hablar enfrente de ella, o no estaba convencido de que la pérdida de memoria de Emanuel fuera auténtica. Cuando finalmente pidió ayuda para su hermano, pareció que el esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar le estaba costando demasiado.   
Daphne le sugirió a Emanuel que fuera a preparar algo de ropa para llevar en el viaje de varios días que tenía que realizar junto a Dean. Emanuel se disculpó y subió las escaleras. En cuanto quedaron solos, Daphne se acercó a Dean y le habló en voz baja.  
\- Tu sabes quién es en verdad. Lo conocías de antes de que perdiera la memoria, ¿no es cierto?  
\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?  
\- La forma en que lo miras. Desde que entraste pareces a punto de llorar. Lo conoces, no puedes engañarme.  
Dean dudó, y finalmente asintió.   
\- ¿Sabes que le pasó?   
\- No estoy seguro. ¿Sabes si su pérdida de memoria es real?  
\- Lo es. Lo vieron varios médicos. No puede recordar nada. Creo que tuvo un accidente en el que perdió la memoria. - Daphne se cuidó de decirle su teoría sobre el accidente de Emanuel. El que apareciera alguien que lo conociera de antes hacía que pareciera ridícula.   
\- A veces hablaba en sueños. Los sueños son los accesos al inconsciente, por eso presté atención. Podían revelarnos algo de su pasado. - Daphne lo miró fijamente. - Había un nombre que repetía en sueños. Le pedía perdón, una y otra vez, y lloraba. Cuando despertaba no recordaba nada, pero la sensación de angustia tardaba en desaparecer.  
\- ¿Que nombre? - susurró Dean.  
\- Dean. Por eso supe que eras tu. Tu conoces su secreto. - Daphne lo miró amenazadoramente, pero suavizó su gesto al ver las lágrimas salir libremente de los ojos de Dean.  
\- Lo siento. ¿Él es importante para ti?  
\- Mucho. Es parte de mi familia.  
\- ¿Por qué no lo buscaste entonces? ¿Por qué no denunciaste su desaparición? Pasé meses investigando si alguien con esa descripción fue dado por desaparecido. No encontré nada.   
\- Creí que estaba muerto. Lo vi entrar a ese lago. Nunca salió. Encontré su abrigo flotando. La imagen me persigue en mis pesadillas. No pude hacer nada, no lo pude salvar. El lago estaba contaminado con una especie de plaga. No había forma de que sobreviviera. De saber que aun vivía, lo habría buscado por cielo y tierra.   
\- ¿Sabes porqué tiene esos poderes?  
\- Eso no tengo derecho a decírtelo.  
No hubo tiempo para hablar más porque en eso Emanuel bajó las escaleras con un pequeño bolso en la mano. Dean se volvió de espaldas y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, mientras fingía mirar por la ventana.   
\- Estoy listo. Podemos irnos cuando quieras. 

Emanuel se despidió de Daphne con un cariñoso abrazo y un beso. Daphne presintió que aquella era la última vez que lo vería y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasaron casi dos meses sin que Daphne tuviera noticias de Emanuel. No se inquietó demasiado durante la primera semana, no era la primera vez que tardaba varios días en regresar después de curar a un paciente, aunque lo habitual era que llamara para informárselo. Esta vez no contestaba al móvil. Reportó su desaparición a la policía, pero no encontraron pistas. Parecía evidente que la policía creía que él se había fugado con otra mujer. No le creyeron cuando dijo que su esposo tenía amnesia y que tal vez tuvo otro accidente y por eso no regresaba. Desesperada, acudió al padre Thomas, el cual rezó para que Emanuel regresara sano y salvo, pero no pudo hacer nada más.  
Trataba de tener fe, pero ya había perdido las esperanzas. Le costaba trabajar, y lo más duro era responder a las preguntas de la gente del pueblo. Decía que estaba de viaje, que había mucha gente que necesitaba de su ayuda, y que no tardaría en volver, más para convencerse a si misma que a los demás. Transcurridos varios días más, ya no podía fingir que todo estaba bien, y sus ojos enrojecidos la delataban.   
Una tarde, ella lloraba, la cara entre sus brazos, que apoyaba en la mesa. Un extraño sonido, como de batir de alas, la sobresaltó y levantó sus ojos. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio a Emanuel de pie, frente a ella. Se puso en pie y lo abrazó fuertemente, sin dejar de llorar.   
Emanuel respondió al abrazo y le acarició el pelo. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.   
Finalmente, Daphne levantó la cabeza, se secó las lágrimas con la mano y lo miró con atención.   
\- Que te pasó? Estaba tan preocupada... sé que a veces demoras unos días, pero nunca dejaste de avisarme. ¿Y por qué estás vestido así? ¿Una gabardina encima de una bata de hospital? ¿Tuviste un accidente? ¿Por eso no pudiste avisarme?  
Él no dijo nada por unos instantes. Ella notó la expresión ausente de sus ojos de cielo. Finalmente respiró hondo y se decidió a hablar.   
\- No es fácil explicar todo lo que pasó. Tal vez no me creas. Pero puedo probártelo. En cierta forma sí, tuve un accidente. No voy a contarte los detalles, cuanto menos sepas, mejor para ti - hizo una pausa y suspiró - recuperé la memoria. Ahora sé quién soy.   
Ella lo miró en silencio, sin saber si alegrarse o no. Algo en la mirada de él le decía que no le iba a gustar saberlo. Pero Emanuel siguió hablando, dando la impresión de que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra.   
\- Ahora sé qué soy. No soy humano. Por eso podía curar a la gente y obrar milagros. Soy un ángel- El tono amargo en que dijo estas palabras hizo que sonara como si declarara que era un monstruo.   
Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y una expresión de incredulidad, a la vez que un rayo de comprensión iluminó su expresión. Era una mujer de fe y la idea no le resultaba tan extraña.   
\- Yo sabía que eras especial. La forma en que te encontré, todo lo que hacías... a veces hasta me preguntaba si serías un ángel, o un extraterrestre. Creo que algo en mí lo sabía ya. - Lo abrazó aún más fuerte. - Mi ángel. Pero ¿por qué lo dices así, como si fuera algo malo?  
\- Los ángeles no son lo que piensas. Somos soldados. Somos capaces de matar y de destruir ciudades enteras, siguiendo órdenes. Pero eso no es todo. Recordé lo que hice, por qué terminé en ese lago. Yo soy el peor de todos. Hice cosas terribles. Por mi culpa, la humanidad entera está en peligro. Tu también lo estás.   
\- No puedo creer eso. Se que eres bueno, puedo sentirlo. Lo que sea que hiciste, no fue tu culpa. - Los ojos de ella estaban llorosos otra vez.  
\- Fue mi culpa. Desobedecí, tomé decisiones por mi cuenta. Decisiones equivocadas, que tuvieron consecuencias catastróficas. No lo hice con mala intención, es lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa. Sólo pretendía ayudar, pero eso no es una excusa. Debí haber muerto en ese lago. Debí haber muerto mucho antes. Pero Dios me trae de vuelta, una y otra vez. A veces pienso que es para castigarme. A veces creo que lo hace para que pueda ayudar a reparar lo que hice. Con Él nunca se sabe. A veces dudo de Su bondad, y pienso que sólo juega con nosotros.   
\- No digas eso, no lo digas. No empeores las cosas. El nunca se equivoca. Si te trajo de nuevo, si te trajo a mí, es porque aún tienes una misión que cumplir. Debes confiar en el Padre.   
La fe de ella resultaba conmovedora. Él sonrió con tristeza, pensando en lo poco que ella sabía de todo. La acarició de nuevo con ternura.   
\- Tengo que dejarte. No puedo seguir viviendo esta vida que no merezco. Fui muy feliz aquí, contigo, mientras no recordaba nada. Fue como una recompensa, olvidar todo y ser feliz. Me encontraste, me cuidaste, me ayudaste a vivir cuando yo no era nadie. Hasta te casaste conmigo para que nadie sospechara nada raro. Y gracias a ti, pude usar mis poderes para hacer el bien. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que hiciste por mí. Pero debo irme ahora, tengo que ayudar a limpiar el desastre que causé. Lastimé a mucha gente que me importaba, y tengo que reparar el daño que les hice. Especialmente a una persona que siempre confió en mí.   
\- ¿El hombre que vino a buscarte? - Emanuel evitó la mirada de la mujer y asintió con un movimiento casi imperceptible. Ella lo abrazó de nuevo, con más fuerza, y cuando levantó la mirada, había mucha comprensión y entereza en sus ojos húmedos.   
\- ¿Volveré a verte alguna vez?- Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. - La verdad, por favor.   
\- Si conseguimos evitar la destrucción del mundo, nada me impedirá venir cada vez que me necesites. Seré tu ángel de la guarda, como tu fuiste el mío. No tienes más que llamarme. - él la miró de frente y ella vio la verdad en los ojos color de cielo.   
\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?   
\- Castiel.   
Se miraron a los ojos por última vez. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso a la vez intenso y fugaz.   
\- Ve con Dios, Castiel. Salva el mundo. Rezaré por ti.  
Hubo un sonido de alas, y Castiel desapareció. Entre sus lágrimas, Daphne sonrió. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.


End file.
